


A Christmas wish

by Craftswoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dancing, Eggnog, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftswoman/pseuds/Craftswoman
Summary: Hogwarts eight year students throw a Christmas pary in the Room of Requirement and Draco is watching the people dancing. Or rather; he's watching someone dance.





	A Christmas wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry. It's been fun writing, hope you enjoy. English is not my first language, so plase forgive all my mistakes.

It was a wonderful Christmas pary and the Room of Requirement sparkled. It had been restored after the Freindfyre last year, as one of the last parts of Hogwarts to be rebuilt, and the eight years students, who had helped with the work, now claimed it as their 'in-common' common room.

It was packed with happy students and their dates, from all Houses. They were happy for a lot of reasons; for being young, for being alive and facing the end of the term and a two weeks holiday. Since this was their last Christmas at Hogwarts, they'd all come together and worked with the preparations, finally casting aside all their differences and petty quarrels.

There was a big tree in the middle of the room, lights in every colour, food and snacks, and one of the Hufflepuffs, who was good at Weatherspells, had enchanted the ceiling to make big snowflakes slowly fall and dissolve as soon as they touched the floor. It was beautiful. There were tinsel, garlands and music, and Draco was in the worst of moods.

He was sitting in one of the bashed down sofas, with his long legs flung out of him, drinking eggnog, wich was sweet, creamy and, thanks to Seamus Finnegan, spiked with quite a large amount of Brandy. Even his closest freinds had eventually given up on him and left him there, pouting. He could see them now on the dancefloor, caught up in some wild mating-ritual, which apparantly included Pansy shoving her tongue into Blaise's ear. He was cranky and bitter, and it was all Potter's fault, as usual.

Hermione Granger and some of the other Muggleborn, had insisted that they all should wear Muggleclothes with a Christmas theme, and he felt quite satisfied with himself when he left the Slytherin dorm in a crisp white shirt, black pants and a dark blue velvet waistcoat, embroidered with silver stars. Not entirely Muggle, but close enough. They had all been in schoolrobes for so long and he knew he looked good, as he entered the room, and that's when he saw him, clad in a pair of lowcut worn out jeans and a green T-shirt with a stupid reindeer printed on the front. The reindeer's nose sparkled bright red and the shirt was a little too tight and a little too short, and it made him furious. Draco sneered at anyone who tried to talk to him and soon nobody even bothered, so he was left alone with a dark frown, in the corner of the sofa, drinking several cups of eggnog and watching the people dancing among the snowflakes. Or rather; he watched someone dancing.

When did he learn to dance like that? To move and sway that way to the music. Four years ago, at the Yule ball, Draco was quite content with Potter making a fool of himself, stumbling around the dancefloor, as Draco and the other Slytherins mocked and cracked with laughter. But now, he moved with confidence and grace, just like he moved on a broom, not that he had noticed, of course. He swirled around with almost everyone at the party. He danced with Granger, Loony-Luna and all the girls in the room, including Pansy, the traitor. Hell, he even danced withe the Weasel, with a lot of awkwardness and laughter. The sight of that had made him rather nauseous, seeing him wrap one arm around the redhead boy's waist. Right now, he was dancing with the She-Weasel again, and as he raised his arms in the air, the shirt rode up and revealed a string of dark hair, that trailed down from the navel on a surprisingly fit stomach.

Draco emptied his cup in one large gulp and stood up to get it refilled. He swayed a little doing so. How many of these had he have, five or seven? He had lost count long ago. He leaned against the wall behind him and returned his gaze at the dancefloor. Ginny Weasley had now locked her hands at the back of Potter's neck and buried her face on his chest. Draco felt a sick feeling churning in his intestines, probably caused by all the eggnog. At that moment, Potter lifted his gaze and his sparkling green eyes held Draco's. He felt the world spinning and gasped. _I got to get out of here, now._

He put his cup down at the nearest table, steadied himself an started to walk out of the room. He knew Blaise had a bottle of Firewiskey stashed away in the Slytherin common room, in case of emergency, and this totally qualified as an emergency. He made his way to the door, but when he reached out, the handle dissolved right in front of his hand. The door had disappeared.

"Are you leaving already?" Potter's voice was right behind him and he put a hand on his forearm. Draco spun around.

"What's it to you?" He almost spitted out the words, fixing his eyes on the reindeer's nose, so he didn't have to look up.

The grip on his arm tightend and he found himself being dragged into one of the corners, which was sufficiently used for snogging at this late hour of the party.

"You were waching me, I saw you." Potter still held his arm and his emerald eyes dug themselves into Draco's. "You're watching me all the time and... You think I don't notice, but I can see you watching me... in class, in the Hall... everywhere. Well, this will probably be the last chance I have, since it's our last year, and I know I make a complete fool of myself here, but I thought... that you might want to dance, with me."

Harry was rambling, and it wasn't really a question. Draco closed his eyes and tried to find a smearing remark, fast and devastating, but the bloody eggnog made his sharp mind blurred. Completely horrified, he heard himself whisper, "Yes, please."

 _Please!?_ He grounded inwardley. He was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! Malfoys never say please. Malfoys demand and take what they want. Please is almost like begging.

He felt close to falling to the floor and just die, right there, but he had to see Harry's face, if he was smearing and making fun of him. But the green eyes were dead serious and as they flicked all over Draco's long slim body, he mumbled under his breath, "God, you look amazing!"

At that, his knees gave in, and by instinct, he reached out for something to hold on to, which happened to be Harry's hand. It was warm and the grip was firm. He smiled at Draco and then Draco smiled back, one of his rare genuine smiles that totally transformed his face. He wasn't aware of it, but it was breath-taking.

They just stood there, smiling for the longest time, before Harry said, "Shall we then?" They walked out on the dancefloor, still hand in hand. The music playing was slow and the rhythm sensual, and Draco put his free hand on Harrys shoulder. Harry put his at the back of Draco's waist and they moved to the music. Was everybody looking at them? He didn't care. He was dancing with Harry Potter and the world was spinning in a wonderful gloriuos way. He held his face vary close to Harry's neck, and he couldn't help it, he just had to take in the scent of the other boy. He leaned in closer and inhaled the smell that was distincly Harry; a little sweat from dancing, the freshness of soap, something faintly spicy and the distinct smell of broompolish. Harry shivered a little by the light touch of Draco's nose and pulled him closer. They danced with their hips swaying and their bodies perfectly aligned together, with no more space between them, and Harry placed, very cautiously, a kiss on the sharp line of Draco's jaw, and whispered softly, his breath sending shivers all over Draco's spine. 

"You know, my only wish this Christmas... was you."

 

Epilogue.

The three girls flung down on the sofa and inhaled audially at the sight on the dancefloor.

"Thank God," Hermione sighed.

"Finally." Pansy Parkinson growled. "I don't think I could've taken another term of 'Potter this' and 'Potter that'. I was seriously thinking of hexing them tonight." She turned to the third girl,  "Nice touch there, Weasley, moving the door."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I just had to act quick," Ginny laughed.

"Anyway, I'm so relieved it finally happend, so we can have some peace after this, without those utterly disturbing hormones pestering both our Houses."

"Hear, hear," Pansy agreed. "By the way, Granger, what was your idea about changing the sleeping arrangements for next term? I'm all ears."


End file.
